Princess Applejack Wiki
Welcome to the Princess Applejack Wiki This here's a collection of all the various and sundry things there are t'know about the Princess Applejack thread on yer favorite image board! Trying to find a specific character, location, story arc, concept, what-have-you? Just enter it into the search bar above. If you can't find it anywhere, let the folks on the current thread know and someone will work on it. If not, why not add a page of your own? Just click on the CONTRIBUTE button on the upper right and add the page of whatever you feel is worthwhile to mention about the exciting /pa/verse. Click here for overall links to our more prominent category pages: Wiki Content The Gist Essentially, the thread began with a picture of Applejack as a princess. From there, ideas began to form on just what sort of ramifications this would have for Equestria as a whole. And, unexpectedly, a bunch of small comedy vignettes spun out into a grander overarching world with characters, stories and even arcs. But with most things with a continuity, it got a little bigger than expected. So, with this, you can get the gist of who/what/where everything is, without having to read ALL of the 3000+ mini stories leading to the current thread, and can jump right into the laughs. It's a great big world with plenty to it, so brush up and enjoy the ride. How it all started Only on 4chan.png|Gaze into madness! Could this happen.png|GAZE INTO IT! And be this awesome.png|Because it is hillarious! PA_condensed.jpg|The Big Picture of Madness Pastebin And here is the hub of the stories made so far. If you want to get right to the reading and don't worry about discussion in-between, this is the place to go. http://pastebin.com/u/PrincessApplejack Google Doc This document contains links to documents archiving all of the canon (as well as SOME of the non-canon and debatable) stories in a more user friendly way than pastebin. Not complete, but up-to-date with the latest threads as of Thread 258. https://docs.google.com/document/d/18DKsNfneN6jDrla_NjTRXj2U8OAWNCxD20ozJQhbOsM The Apple Bunker Protocol In case of emergency where the thread has been deleted and forced off, please go "here" and follow procedures to creating a temporary /pa/ bunker to regroup. Thread Links * The beginning: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/15714689/ * 2: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/15809561/ * 3: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/15905493/ * 4: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/15993073/ * 5: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16130720/ * 6: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16246841/ * 7: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16379525/ * 8: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16501328/ * 9: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16610392/ * 10: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16662074/ * 11: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16772586/ * 12: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16868468/ * 13: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/16979374/ * 14: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17077404/ * 15: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17165620/ * 16: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17236861/ * 17: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17353012/ * 18: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17432909/ * 19: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17542878/ * 20: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17622856/ * 21: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17721007/ * 22: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17846420/ * 23: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/17939772/ * 24: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18016936/ * 25: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18110396/ * 26: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18243130/ * 27: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18317690/ * 28: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18413021/ * 29: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18481892/ * 30: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18584132/ * 30.5: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18593663/ * 31: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18666146/ * 32: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18726218/ * 33: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18808995/ * 34: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/18917077/ * 35: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19037167/ * 36: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19139609/ * 37: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19224385/ * 38: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19310984/ * 39: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19418937/ * 40: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19541053/ * 41: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19662234/ * 42: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19775771/ * 43: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/19893243/ * 44: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20044646/ * 45: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20179745/ * 46: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20296634/ * 47: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20365095/ * 48: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20453513/ * 49: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20580492/ * 50: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20667911/ * 51: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20740272/ * 52: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20855918/ * 53: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/20948915/ * 54: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21045744/ * 55: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21159397/ * 56: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21278151/ * 57: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21405993/ * 58: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21510114/ * 59: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21619890/ * 60: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21715642/ * 61: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21858107/ (Went down early because people were alseep) * 62: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/21945390/ * 63: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22007346/ * 64: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22086019/ * 65: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22152409/ * 66: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22223659/ * 67: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22274618/ * 68: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22337892/ * 69: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22395817/ * 70: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22458614/ * 71: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22571091/ * 72: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22651546/ * 73: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22736626/ * 74: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22828938/ * 75: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22908818/ * 76: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/22963669/ * 77: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23030892/ * 78: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23102420/ * 79: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23200765/ * 80: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23282365/ * 81: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23369224/ * 82: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23443675/ * 83: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23520799/ * 84: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23581564/ * 85: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23656624/ * 86: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23764354/ * 87: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23878745/ * 88: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/23973977/ * 89: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24059974/ * 90: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24160401/ * 91: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24245691/ * 92: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24333335/ * 93: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24423649/ * 94: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24476469/ * 95: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24523227/[https://archive.moe/mlp/thread/24523227 ] * 96: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24574722/[https://archive.moe/mlp/thread/24574722 ] * 97: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24626415/[https://archive.moe/mlp/thread/24626415 ] * 98: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24690967/ * 99: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24759374/ * 100: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24814923/ * 101: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24894930/ * 102: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/24958159/ * 103: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25046878/ * 104: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25132701/ * 105: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25222467/ * 106: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25301100/ * 107: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25385359/ * 108: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25460161/ * 109: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25529408/ * 110: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25616096/ * 111: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25673487/ * 112: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25717170/ * 113: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25779356/ * 114: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25832901/ * 115: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25893943/ * 116: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/25941085/ * 117: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26008453/ * 118: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26066966/ * 119: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26124883/ * 120: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26194825/ * 121: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26278593/ * 122: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26346142/ * 123: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26411050/ * 124: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26477997/ * 125: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26540512/ * 126: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26606754/ * 127: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26679572/ * 128: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26739492/ * 129: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26795242/ * 130: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26851945/ * 130.5:https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26904000/ (mods pruned the previous thread) * 131: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/26966812/ * 132: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27045491/ * 133: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27091818/ * 134: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27136045/ * 135: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27192560/ * 136: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27243315/ * 137: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27268873/ * 138: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27308674/ * 139: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27347570/ * 140: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27404496/ * 141: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27463354/ * 142: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27517724/ * 143: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27582821/ * 144: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27651717/ * 145: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27704420/ * 146: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27763205/ * 147: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27830268/ * 148: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27896537/ * 149: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/27955074/ * 150: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28017167/ * 151: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28064187/ * 152: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28127177/ * 153: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28180968/ * 154: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28243103/ * 155: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28293360/ * 156: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28341301/ * 157: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28386655 * 158: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28430382/ * 159: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28472625/ * 160: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28516835/ * 161: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28560027/ * 162: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28606503/ * 163: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28650085/ * 164: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28699834/ * 165: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28747378/ * 166: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28791420/ * 167: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28818925/ * 168: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28856603/ * 169: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28902515/ * 170: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28949840/ * 171: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/28987322/ * 172: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29025369/ * 173: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29070987/ * 173.5: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29108189/ * 174: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29108923/ * 175: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29162287/ * 175.5: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29185553/ * 176: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29235097/ * 177: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29275841/ * 178: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29308797/ * 179: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29363056/ * 180: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29409666/ * 181: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29458805/ * 182: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29495094/ * 183: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29537691/ * 184: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29577819/ * 185: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29624525/ * 186: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29659061/ * 187: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29704614/ * 188: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29740822/ * 189: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29770759/ * 190: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29807604/ * 191: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29835770/ * 192: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29860144/ * 193: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29907314/ * 194: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29945615/ * 195: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/29996931/ * 196: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30044917/ * 197: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30098131/ * 198: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30146913/ * 199: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30195152/ * 200: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30229782/ * 201: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30297271/ * 202: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30351950/ * 203: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30405690/ * 204: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30477858/ * 205: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30540414/ * 206: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30589167/ * 207: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30647809/ * 208: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30699465/ * 209: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30743232/ * 210: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30784833/ * 211: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30819169/ * 212: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30860383/ * 213: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30901177/ * 214: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/30948296/ * 215: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31007107/ * 216: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31053140/ * 217: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31112202/ * 218: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31160018/ * 219: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31206172/ * 220: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31250755/ * 221: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31291166/ * 222: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31326925/ * 223: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31367434/ * 224: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31407308/ * 225: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31449267/ * 226: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31491406/ * 227: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31537310/ * 228: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31600895/ * 229: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31657564/ * 230: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31706730/ * 231: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31740234/ * 232: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31780099 * 233: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31826352 * 234: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31878991 * 235: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31923774/ * 236: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/31970729/ * 237: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32022074/ * 238: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32065671/ * 239: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32118255/ * 240: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32181040/ * 241: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32231002/ * 242: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32256013/ * 243: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32290156/ * 244: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32335470/ * 245: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32375036/ * 246: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32411791/ * 247: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32451490/ * 248: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32499993/ * 249: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32552008/ * 250: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32614181/ * 251: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32671331/ * 252: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32737031/ * 253: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32794784/ * 254: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32853748/ * 255: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32913388/ * 256: https://desuarchive.org/mlp/thread/32964741/ * 257: * 258: * 259: * 260: * 261: = Latest activity Category:Locations Category:Concepts Category:Canterlot Category:Crystal Empire Category:The Mane 6 Category:Alicorns Category:Changelings Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:The Three Stooges Category:A-Team Category:Dragons Category:Griffons Category:Morlocks Category:Ponyville Category:Story Arcs Category:Weapons Category:Wonderbolts Category:Timeline Category:Guards Category:Artwork Category:Achievements Category:Extras